Sly among the Brave
by Neo Sailor Slytherin
Summary: We see a little more into Snape's past. Sorry for the misfuntion, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sly among the Brave.

Eternal Sailor Slytherin

Chapter 1 

SailorS :Hello everyone! I am Eternal Sailor Slytherin, the guardian of everything Harry Potter! Ahh..except Ron, 'cause he sucks.

Severus: Is this a crossover?

SailorS : Do you have a problem with that? erie music cue

Severus: Yes. If it's with those wannabe blonde bimbos, I'll kill you.

SailorS: How dare you call Naruko and Sailor Moon bimbos!

Severus: Oh, it's those two? I thought it was Barbie and Sailor Venus.

SailorS: Severus wants his cookies and his Harry now, so I'll put up the disclaimer-

**Of course I don't own the Boy-Who-Lived or his friends. I would have put have put him in Slytherin a llllllllloooooooooonggggg time ago, suckerz!**

Pansy shuddered as the memory replayed in her mind. I must not tell, she thought. She couldn't. _"Setsuna," _Pansy could hear her mother's soft, silky, gentle voice in her head now _"If you tell anyone, choose them wisely. Do you understand Set-chi?"_ She couldn't break that vow to her mother. She started at her reflection in the train window. She had a Masking Charm in use, but she was pretty. Blood red eyes stared at her instead of cold black ones, like everyone thought she had. She'd pinned her hair back, except everyone thought she had short brown hair, not long silvery hair like her father. She looked pug-faced to other people, but she really had a face that resembled a fox's. She had her mother's face, she had her mother's eyes, why couldn't she be **with **her mother?! She punched the window and lay crying in her seat, face down.

Luna Lovegood noticed that every compartment in the train was full, except for one. She noticed that Pansy Parkinson, one of the most popular girls in Slytherin, lying face-down on the seat, crying. "P-Pansy?" Luna approached her quietly and took her head in her lap. "What, Lovegood?" she replied, eyes puffy and red. "What's wrong with you Parkinson? Or should I say Hatake?" Two people stepped out of the shadows of the train. The first was a girl, she couldn't even be in the school, sallow-skinned and gray-haired, at most 9 years. Her gray-blue eyes reminded Pansy of a stormy day. The next was cinnamon haired and eyed, and very handsome. Too bad she wasn't straight.

"Longbottom?" she said, surprised. He nodded. "Wait till you see…" he started but then he paused and choked, "Harry and Cho." Two other people entered the compartment. One was obviously Veela, like that Delacour girl from 4th year. Her hair fell in waves down her back, and it was white with black tips, her eyes cold and blue. "C-C-Chang?" she managed to stutter. "Hello, Parkinson." He voice was grave, like she'd spent an entire summer with Snape.

Finally, a shoulder-length, messy-haired, raven colored, cold emerald eyed boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Potter?"

Pansy passed out.

"Pansy! Pansy!" a worried sounding, familiar voice rang through her head. "Drae?" she groaned, grabbing her head. She was in the Great Hall, with all the 7th year Slytherin girls around, staring at her in shock. She managed to hiss, "What?!" She then felt it. Silver tresses nearly covered her eyes. "About time you woke up," a familiar voice murmured. Draco was staring at her. "Move on now, nothing to see here, nothing at all." The girl from the train was speaking in harsh tones to the students. She was followed by Snape and Dumbledore. "Albus, Severus, you said she had a Masking Charm in effect. I don't like lies," she spat at them, eyes turning a dull red.

"What happened, fill me in!" she shouted. "They haven't made announcements yet. They haven't even done the Sorting." Blaise pointed out.

"Oh."

The Sorting Ceremony ended, but the girl said, "Leave the hat. It has 6 mistakes to correct." The entire school stared at her in shock. "Potter, Granger, Chang, Ms.Weasley Longbottom, and Lovegood. Please come forward." They walked forward, and each took turns with the hat. "From the start, all 6 of you belonged in Slytherin. Only twice this has happened has happened, one happened not long ago…." Her voice took on a dreamy tone. She snapped out of it though. Draco scooted over to make room for Harry and Neville, he had been corresponding with them over the summer, and the trio along with Blaise were good friends now. She'd secretly become friends with Luna, Ginny, Cho and Hermione in her 2nd year. Screams of protest echoed through the Hall.

After calming down the students, Dumbledore made his announcements. "I will begin by welcoming Ms. Evangeline V.A. Laveanre to our staff. She will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I know she looks too young to even be a student, let alone a professor, but she is much older than you think and is held in high honor not only here in England, but also around the world." All of the purebloods and some of the halfbloods were whispering in excitement. The entire school erupted into applause as she took a bow and smiled. "I should really thank my godson, Severus Snape." She rang out. The Great Hall was quiet for a minute until a Ravenclaw burst out laughing and fell out his chair.

"How old are you?" called a Hufflepuff. "Well…that's a looooooong story. To make things short, I'm a Harpeela." There was an uncomfortable silence in the Great Hall. "Yes. I am also over 7 centuries old." Gasps of astionishment rang through the hall, but turned into a wave of catcalls and applause as she did a somersault in the air and appeared to now be 25. "I am also a shape shifter, so you may see me at a different age every day. Or I might not even be human." She said that with a bit of humor in her voice. "I will also need to see the following students in my chambers after the feast…."

Pansy was the last to get to the chambers. In there were Draco, Hermione, Harry, Cho, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Lucius Malfoy, Professor Laveanre, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. "Now that you are here, I will explain **why **you are here," Professor Laveanre started. "We had many tests done over the years you have been here. We have confirmed you are all what we call Harpeela, excluding Miss Parkinson, who is a kitsune, or a fox demon. A Harpeela is a mix between a Harpie, a vampire with wings, and a Veela. They are also called fallen angels. You inherited the changes over the holidays." Neville murmured with a scowl, "That's why I couldn't sleep well?"

Professor Laveanre stared at him, and said absentmindedly, "Yes…yes, I had to go through the same thing during the Renaissance." Hermione then said, "YOU WAS A TEEN DURING THE RENAISSANCE?!"

Professor Laveanre stared and then murmured, "Yes…the process is very painful, and excruciating. It is like a Crucio except worse. For some, it may take days, and for others, hours. The color of your wings depends on your personality and eye or hair color. Your features have been enhanced so that you look…ah…well….hmm…what's the word…**beautiful**. Harpeela also live to be eons old." All of the students mouths dropped to the floor. "What….what do you mean by that you old hag?!" Blaise managed to stutter.

"Evageline means exactly what she says." Professor Snape murmured quietly.

"The changes usually take place during the ages 12-40. Notice anything different about your professor?" She pointed at Snape. "Notice anything….different?" she smirked. "GODS! HE **IS** HOT!" Everyone stared at Harry. He resembled a cherry just then. They started laughing.

"Soo..what 'bout Pansy?" Luna piped up. "Pansy is a **kitsune** or fox demon. Her grandmother is the greatly feared Kyuubi no Kitsune who is…ah.." Pansy stood up, head held high, and full of confidence. "I think I'd explain it better. I come from a long line of demons, one of whom being as, Professor Laveanre said, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, an extremely powerful kitsune. Kyuubi means 'nine tails' and kitsune is fox demon or spirit, so translated into English it would be 'nine-tailed fox'. And please, call me Setsuna. Setsuna Hatake.

"My mother is the Hachibi no Kitsune, the 'eight-tailed fox'. Me…well…ah…I'm.."

"Spit it out already Miss Pa-Hatake!" snarled Snape, earning him a slap upside his head from Evangeline. Harry had to surpress a laugh.

"The Yonbi no Kitsune." She then screamed as two silver fox ears(like the ones Kyu-chanKyuubi has!) sprouted from her already silver hair. Four silver tails were waving in the air. Her nails turned to sharp, but clean, claws capable of shredding flesh and breaking bones. Her teeth turned to sharp, dagger-like fangs. The thin scars on her cheeks thickened. "This, my friends, is my true form."

Snape clutched his stomach and groaned. "You are all dismissed, return to your houses at once!" she said with a panicked edge to her voice. As they left, a faint crashing noise was heard along with an "Albus, shut up and help me calm him!"

The next morning, Harry woke up, feeling an itching pain in his shoulder blades. Walking to the mirror, he got the first glimpse of himself since earlier that summer. His features were delicate and more feminine, his teeth whiter and sharper. His eyes were not just green, but they were now emerald pools that glowed. His skin was alabaster and smooth, his hair fell in his eyes and onto his shoulders, it was tamed a little, and still raven. He looked like an angel, he just needed wings. And he didn't need his glasses!

"If you're done primping, we can go eat breakfast, Princess" a voice said behind him.

Draco didn't look much different, his hair was just longer, and his eyes less harsh. "Oh yeah, in Slytherin, we consider each other brother and sister."

Neville was in the hall, trying not to laugh at Blaise, who had transformed overnight. "I'm WHITE!" he screeched as he sank to the floor. Blaise was a long haired honey blonde with clear blue eyes and light tan skin." Neville laughed and pulled his whining friend from the floor. "Come on, mate, it's not that bad." Blaise sniffed and stalked down the hall.

As they walked into the Great Hall, they were approached by Ginny and Cho. "Ginny and I are going out now." Harry smiled and said, "Best of luck." Cho turned and walked to the table. "Oh yeah, Harry, Ron's probbrably not your and 'Mione's friend anymore."

"Why?"

"Oi, Potter!"

Ron was walking quickly towards them. "Yes, Ron?" he answered midly. He punched Harry in the face. " Don't call me that you bitchy traitor. Bet your wishing You-Know-Who had killed you now, don't you, slut!" he kicked Harry about 5 times. Then used 3 binding spells, a silencing spell, and 10 Crucio while the students looked on, horrified, except for Gryffinfdor, who looked pleased. Harry looked up weak, terrified, and confused from the floor, and passed out, the last thing he saw was a silver blur…with 4 long tails.

A silver blur passed over him. "YOU HURT MY BROTHER AGAIN, AND IT WON'T BE ME NEXT TIME, IT'LL BE THE WHOLE OF SLYTHERIN JYNXING YOUR SORRY ASS!" Setsuna(Pansy) had taken her taken her true form and had Weasley in a headlock, her claws at his throat. Professor Laveanre, who today looked like a first year, came and screeched, "Mr.Weasley! What is the meaning of this?!" Weasley sneered, "Wasn't your goddaughter the victim of a situation like this 38 years earlier?" he laughed cruelly, "You bitch. You are nothing but a sex whore, a plain shaggable bitch. You call yourself a teacher. You are held in high respect around the world, YOU COULD DEFEAT YOU-KNOW-WHO. Yet you hide behind this…**whore** and do nothing. You digust me."

Evageline looked like she was tittering on the edge of breaking down. "A-Attearemea…ATTEAREMEA!" she cried. The professors winced when they heard the name. Neville was holding their sobbing teacher and trying to comfort her. Professor McGonagall had Weasley in a firm grip. Snape however, was bent over Harry along with a worried Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Cho and Hermione, while Setsuna was held back by a couple Hufflepuff prefects. "IF HARRY IS HURT, I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS, I'LL TOAST YOUR GODDAMN ASSHOLE! I DON'T MIND YOUR FAMILY, THEY WERE VERY NICE WHEN I CAME OVER TO VISIT GINNY EVEN THOUGH I'M IN ANOTHER HOUSE,AND I LIKE THEM, BUT HELL, YOU MAKE ME SICK, WEASLEY! YOU'RE THE BITCH FOR BEATING UP ON AN INNOCENT STUDENT, CRITIZING A TEACHER **WHO CARED AND SACRIFICED AND STILL DOES** TILL SHE CRIED, AND BRINGING UP A **FORBIDDEN **SUBJECT, WHO'S THE SCARED ONE, WEASLEY, YOU ARE! EVERYONE EXCEPT YOU AND ALL OF GRYFFINDOR ARE SCARED TO SAY VOLDEMORT'S NAME OUT LOUD. MY MOTHER ALWAYS SAID, WITHOUT BRAVERY THERE IS NO LOVE, AND WITHOUT LOVE THERE IS NO PEACE. I HOPE YOU DIE ONE DAY, YOU AND ALL OF YOU FUCKING CHILDREN!" Setsuna breathed hard while the entire school stared at her. "I didn't know she had it in her." Draco said before turning back to Harry. "He's going to St. Mungo's." Snape announced, voice cracking. Setsuna let out an unearthly howl and jumped at Weasley. "I TOLD YOU IF HE GOT HURT, YOU WERE GOING TO PAY! AND HELL, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" she turned into a 6-foot tall, silver 4 tailed fox. Silver blast fired out of her mouth as she avoided the other students. Suddenly, an 'Avada Kedarva' was heard, and she dropped to the ground. Everyone looked around for who fired it. "Any of you touch my Ronny-poo again and they'll be a lot more where that came from." It was Lavender Brown. She walked over to the fox and kicked it. It stirred slightly. She screeched, "It should be dead!" Her shadow lightened and then darkened again. "You know….Ms. Brown, if you read more like Ms. Granger, you would know full-blooded demons are affected by the killing curse like a dog getting fixed. It doesn't kill them." The voice was a woman's, angry, hurt, and mocking. It echoed off the walls and even made Snape, who, with the assistance of Draco, Hermione, and Ginny, was trying to get Harry to St.Mungo's as quickly as possible stop in their tracks."That's a shadow being used as a gate!" Snape gasped. A woman emerged from it. She was….

_To be continued…_

Everyone: What's with the cliffy?!

SailorS: Be good and you'll find out.

Ron: Can I be the good guy now?

SailorS: True Heart Sphere!

Ron: Well?

SailorS: NOPE.

Ron: Why?

SailorS: Because, I'm the author, and what I say, goes. SAYONARA!!!! PLEASE R&R NO FLAMES!!!!


	2. Silus and Attereamea Snape

Sly among the Brave

Eternal Sailor Slytherin

Me- Welcome to chapter 2!

Harry- Who is that creepy lady?

Me- HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S A LADY?! YOU'VE BEEN READING MY DIARY, HAVEN'T YOU?!

Harry- No. I figured.

Me- O.o

Harry- You're horrible at this stuff.

Me- I'm an emo girl teen with a black room, platinum blonde hair, and a Black Toshiba. What do you expect?

Severus- While they argue, I'll put up her disclaimer.

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! BUG OFF!**

_**(Last Time)**_

_The voice was a woman's, angry, hurt, and mocking. It echoed off the walls and even made __Snape__, who, with the assistance of Draco, Hermione, and Ginny, was trying to get Harry to __St.Mungo's__ as quickly as possible stop in their tracks."That's a shadow being used as a gate!" __Snape__ gasped. A woman emerged from it. She was…._

Chapter 2: Silus and Attearemea Snape

An elegant hand reached out and grabbed Lavender's leg. It was tanned, and the claws were painted a blood red. Lavender screamed and tried to exterminate it using a Crucio. She kicked it and moved away from it quickly, but her shadow didn't move. A lady, around 26, emerged. Her hair was even redder than the Weasley's and her eyes were as red as Setsuna's except they had a bloodlust in them. She had nine scarlet waving tails, one had shot out and grabbed Lavender by her ankle and turned her upside down. Her fox ears flattened against her head in irritation. "So….you're the one who dared attack my grandchild. Good thing I came when I did. I don't favor any houses, but hell, I never did like Gryffindors that much!" Lavender's eyes widened in fear. "Now, where did you learn those curses?" Ron stood up. "We took a vow!" he was laughing like a maniac now. "We can't tell."

"Hmm…." She looked lost in thought as she lowered Lavender to the ground and walked over to Harry. "He looks pretty beat up." Snape looked at her with a look of admiration and pleading worry and asked quietly with a voice that wasn't his own. "Can you….do anything?" Kyuubi examined Harry throroughly. She shook her head. "My daughter is the expert, not me. She's not feeling well though.." Setsuna paled and asked shakily, "I-I-Is she going to be o-o-o-okay?" Kyuubi looked up sadly at her granddaughter. "I wish I could tell you, Setsuna. They say she probably won't make the night." Setsuna sniffled and looked like she was going to cry. "Well….isn't there a potion in your mother's journal's?"

Snape was lost in thought, finally he murmured, "Yeah, I think so."

"Professor, I think we should send them to their dorms." Dumbledore said. "Alright. EVERYONE TO THEIR DORMS!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Mr. Longbottom, seeing as you have our professor in your arms, until she returns to her normal state, please watch over her."

* * *

Cho stared at the ceiling quietly. The entire of Slytherin was waiting for news on Harry. Ginny was resting on her chest trying to comfort her. "We should see how Evangeline's doing…." She turned hazel eyes at her lover. "Yeah, we should." They got up slowly and made their way to her chambers, only to find Hermoine and Draco were there. Using an Extendable Ear. "Hey, you two, listen to this." Draco said.

"Wow…I didn't know that his life was that hard."

"It was, Neville, it was."

"And that he inherited the Harpeela gene from **both **parents!"

"Only 6 children out of every generation inherit this gene. Up until now, 2-4 of those children have always been Snapes."

"Really?!"

"Mm-Hm."

"Can I kiss you again, Professor?"

"Call me Evageline, Neville. I'll think about that….Mmph!"

"So…his mother is alive."

"Yes."

"She's been missing for **26** years?"

"Yes."

"She married her former professor and guardian?"

"Yes."

"He was also her distant cousin?"

"Yes, you bloke. Now stop asking stupid questions and kiss me."

"I wonder Snape would say if he found Neville snogging his godmother?" Hermione said. "You weren't listening to us, were you?" Neville had apperated out of the chamber and next to them. "You do love her do you?" Draco murmured, eyes compassionate and caring. "Yes. I have fallen for our new professor. I want to be here for her." He ran a hand through his hair. "She told me about Snape. He's had a tough life. His father's in a self-enduced coma, and his mother's missing. Eva can explain it better.

"Oh…" Cho gasped. Their professor was on a couch, wearing Neville's shirt. "You have to give us all the details later!" Ginny squealed. Evangeline smiled as Neville turned red. "What's your godson going to say when finds out you're **sleeping **with Neville?" Draco asked. She shrugged and murmured, "If he has a problem I will take his wand and shove it up his ass then cut his balls off and feed them to Fluffy."

"And onto his with me." They all apparated to the Headmaster's office. "May I offer you a…what are you wearing Evangeline?" Albus asked. "Albus, not now. I need to use the Penesive." He let her pass. She poured in the substance. They were wisked away. "This is about…15 years before Severus was born." A man, tall, handsome, dark blue eyed, and raven-haired was talking to a blonde with. "It's a shame, really. She's not even a week. Will you manage?" she said. He smiled, and said, "I promised Anita I would take care of Attearemea, Delia. I can do it." Delia sighed and said, "Call me if you need help, Silus." She then cooed at the small bundle.

The scene changed. It was about a year later. "You've got it Rini, you've got it…yay!!" He caught the swaying toddler. "You walked all the way across the room all by yourself." The red-head, ice blue eyed, baby girl smiled at him. "Hello…Hello Rini!" It was Evageline, in a 30-year form. "Stick to one age, will you?" She ignored him and picked up the laughing baby. "So, you're returning to Hogwarts." She murmured. "Yes." He responded stoicly. "And you're taking her with you." He nodded. "I can't think of leaving her with another family member…." Evangeline smiled warmly and murmured, "I understand, Silus. She's bright. Very bright." Silus smiled again. "I know. She has two talents." Evageline then murmured, "It's Potions, right?" He nodded, "And D.A.D.A, plus Quidditch."

The living room changed into an office. "What do you mean she's been accepted early?!" Silus fretted. "Her intelligence rivals our teachers! Why are you objecting our offer?" a younger Albus Dumbledore told the pissed off professor. "She's only seven! You can't force this on her!" Professor McGonagall intervined, saying, "Let's see what Attereamea thinks." Two hours later, they were looking at a small girl with her hair past her shoulders. "Attearemea. Do you want to enter Hogwarts now?" Attearemea looked at Silus then placed a small hand on his cheek and kissed the other. "Silus, I'm a big girl now. I want to go now." Silus kissed the small girl's forehead.

Six years passed. "Hullo Silus." A thirteen-year-old Attearemea, Quidditch Slytherin seeker and captian, plus prefect, had walked into the deserted classroom. "Hello Rini." He didn't look up from his papers. "Are you ignoring me?" She stroked his cheek. "Maybe…" In a second, he had her pinned against the wall. "Now, I'm not." She gasped as he nibbled on her ear. "Have-gasp you told Professor Dumbledore about the engagement yet?" He nodded. "This is going to be all over the Prophet by morning." She groaned. "Yes…who wouldn't want to write about the girl who entered Hogwarts at 7, became Seeker at nine, and took part and won in the Triwizard Tournament at 10, and is also a direct descendent of the teacher of the Founding Four who's getting married to her 33 year old professor after graduation?" He captured her lips.

The office melted into a winter's day. "What are you going to name him?" Evangeline was sitting near the two new parents. "Hmm….no two Snape have ever had the same name….how about Severus. Severus Silus Snape." She cooed into the white and silver blanket. The raven haired infant looked up at his mother and smiled. "That's a nice name. A very nice name." Evangeline said. "So…will he be in Gryffindor like me, or Slytherin like his mother?" Attearemea's voice grew soft and warm. "Whatever house he's in, Severus will do wonderfully."

Winter turned to Spring. It was about 4 years later. "You're a very pretty unicorn Mala, and Bully, you're a fine hippogriff." Attearemea was feeding the family pets. "We av four hippygiffs, twee Wagons (Dragons), two weonixes, nine unicorns, and twee threstals, one for me, one for you, and one for Papa, wight?" Attearemea smiled at her son. "Yes, Severus." Severus looked like he was lost in thought. "Mama, is Voldemort bothering you?" Attearemea dropped the pail on the ground. "Severus…" she kneeled near him and silent tears slipped down her cheeks. "Mama, pwease don't cwy." She embraced him. "Severus, Tom is not the man I once knew. Please, promise me when you grow up, you'll do all you can to protect those around you?" He nodded.

The barn melted into a summer's dusk 4 years later. Two figures with wings, one red and one black, walked through the golden field together, the golden light bathing them and making them look like real angels. A small boy walked inbetween them, chatting happily. "So, what house do you want to be in?" Silus asked. "I don't know, Dad. Maybe Slytherin." Attearemea smiled at him. "That's the house I was in. You'll do wonderfully in whatever house you're in, Severus." Silus' smile faded. "What about Voldemort, Rini? Jane Potter told me she has her fears about sending James to school." Severus looked up at his mother fearfully. "I-I-Is it true Voldemort is killing Muggle born and Halfbloods for no reason?" Attereamea streched her wings and said, "Well, that's what people think, but what's your opinion, Seve?" He thought for a minute and said, "What am I considered Mama? Half or Pure?" Silus stopped walking. He bent down to his son and put a hand on his head. "Severus Silus Snape, son of Silus Sazlaar Snape and Attereamea Bayou Snape, you are a pureblood without a drop of muggle blood in you. But Tom took what his ancestor said wrongly. Sazlaar only wanted muggles not to learn magic, not kill them. You are to respect whoever you meet pure or not pure."

The scene changed again. A 9 year old Severus was walking happily down the road. "Mama, I got some Moon…." He stopped and stared at the scene. The barn was on fire and several Death Eaters were standing in the front. "Wh-Wh-Where's Mama? And Dad? WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!" he screamed at them. Voldemort walked to where Severus was. "Well,well. This is Rini's boy. Hello Severus." He mused. Severus looked up, mismatched (one's ice blue and the other's dark blue) eyes wide with fear. "Wh-What d-d-did y-y-y-you d-d-d-do t-t-to M-M-M-Mama?" he stuttered. "Tom, leave him alone!" Attearemea emerged from the burning bushes, dress ripped, and skin torn. Her scarlet wings were covered in crimson blood. "Tom, this is between you and I!" Voldemort turned his attention to the angry witch. "Rini, he has so much to do with it." He walked slowly towards her, taking his wand out. "Need a wand, Tom?" she taunted. "No, but for an old friend, I'll make an exception." She narrowed her eyes. "Severus, use the portkey and get out of here!" Severus picked up the portkey. The last thing he saw was a flash of red light and his mother's smile.

Hermione blinked. She was back in Dumbledore's office. Draco was staring at the ground, trying not to cry, Ginny was sobbing into Cho's shoulder, and Evangeline was blowing hard into a hankerchief Dumbledore had given her. "Well, that's his story." Evangeline sniffled.

"We've seen worse." The medi-witch had taken Severus out of the hospital room. "He has 3 broken ribs, 2 concoussions, a collapsed lung, a leg broken in 5 places, a voicebox injury, and a shard of glass in one eye." Severus looked up at the strawberry blond wearily. "Delia, will he make it?" She looked at him. "I don't know. They've repaired the lung and leg. Their repairing the ribs now." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Severus. He'll be fine. You'll see, trust me." She walked back into the room. Severus buried his face in his arms. _Oh Lily, oh Mama, what have I done? _He thought as he drifted to sleep.

"Severus! Severus! Severus! Wake up!" he heard his godmother's shrill voice. "Wha?" he mused. "Ginny and Cho just went in to see him." Delia came out. "Evangeline, I'll see you next." Evangeline nodded and followed her into another room. "Neville, isn't there something you want to tell Uncle Severus?" Draco said grimly. "Why does my godmother have to see a doctor? What do you want to tell me?" Neville searched for the right words. "Snape, I sorta…ah….shagged your godmother…" Delia came out. "Negative." Evangeline came out looking relieved. "Y-Y-Y-ou…RAPED MY GODMOTHER!!" Evangeline snarled, "No he didn't. He is my mate." Snape stopped and breathed, then hissed, "So….you are 700 years old, he isn't even 20, and you slept with him?!!" Evangeline looked at him and then smirked and said, "Yes, that's pretty much it." Neville put an arm around her waist. Snape looked between the couple and said, "If you hurt her, not even a finger will be found." Neville shivered and glanced up fearfully at his Potions Professor. Evangeline looked up at her godson and said, "Good boy!" while patting him on his head. "He's fine!" Ginny came out exclaiming, hands high in the air.

Severus went in to see him. He looked fine, and was hugging Cho and telling her thank you. "Your turn, Snape!" Severus smiled a real smile and said, "Please, now, call me Severus." Cho stared and smiled back. "S-S-S-Snape?" he looked scared and weak now. "You gave us a real scare back there, Harry. Please don't get involved with people like Mr. Weasley again." Two familiar, **identical **heads popped through the door. "Ron is…" started George. "Currently getting a llllllloooonnnnngggggg lecture.." continued Fred. "On respecting all wizards, so don't worry!" they finished. "Oh…" Harry pushed his bangs out his face. "Ohh…you're Harry Potter!" a petite girl at the door exclaimed. "Professor Severus Silus Snape. I'm from…." Snape looked scared and said, "Yes! Ahh….can we speak privately?" She nodded and stepped out.

_To be continued…._

Everyone- AGAIN?!

Me- Duh. The next chapter is going to be sooooo bad for Sevvy here! Get out your Sailor Moon fan items!

Severus- Sailor Venus?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me- No. Sailor Moon.

Severus- Oh. Well then….

Me- Seamus you'd better dye your tie green and silver!

Seamus- Why? Oh noes…

Me- SPOILER!!! SEAMUS GOES SLYTHERIN!!!

Harry- Who gave her sugar? suspense music

Lucius- Oops…I mixed up the salt and sugar.

Me- This profile of a upcoming character is a gift to Suu87!

Ella Veronica Longbottom

Age- 17

Height-5'3

Weight-123 Blue-Gray

Sexuality- Lesbian

DOB- January 19

Planet- Mercury (Spoiler)

Sayonara! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Magial Type

Sly among the Brave

Neo Sailor Slytherin

Me- Chapter 3! We've made it this far! Thank you all for your reviews!! OH YEAH, I'M NOW NEO SAILOR SLYTHERIN!!!

Everyone- Yeah…

Me- gets out Sailor Moon items

Snape- If it's Sailor Venus, I'll torcher you, and then kill you.

Me- It's not Sailor V. IT'S SAILOR PLUTO!!!! Oh yeah, Seamus isn't going to Slytherin after all , here Ron, put this on….

Harry- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Me- What's with him?

Snape- We watched the episodes where they all get killed last night.

Me- That gives me an idea…….

Ron- Oh noes…

**sigh I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**** I ALSO OWN NO SONG USED IN THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 3- ****Things come to light**

Evangeline woke up, exhausted, trying to remember the events of the night before. "Arrgh…I have to go to breakfast." Looking in the mirror, she saw what 700 years of life had done to her. She was a Portugese English, but her skin was terribly pale. Pale scars crossed her body. She had a class to teach, but she had the perfect idea for a lesson….

Harry had recovered quite well and yawned as he entered the Hall.

Cho slammed a _Daily Prophet _on the table. "She's been sighted!" she said, shaking. "The Crimson Harpie Wolf!" Slytherins started whispering, and all looked at Snape, who was over them, reading the paper with a look of genuine shock on his face. "The Wolf has been sensed near **Hogwarts **by resident demon and student, Pansy Parkinson, better known as Setsuna Hatake or Yonbi."

Setsuna nodded and said, "Towards midnight, I felt the strangest vibrations in the grounds, then I realized only one thing made those vibrations. I alerted the Headmaster immedeatly." She looked up, scarlet eyes glinting.

"Well, all students should be on the lookout." Evageline was standing near the table, frowning, wearing a black dress complete with corset, and a long crimson cape. "Professor, why do you want to teach both 6th and 7th year together?" Luna asked, voice serene as usual. "You'll see." She sing-songed. "Oh no. You've gone as batty as Sybill." Snape groaned.

"Dragons are for later in the year!" she laughed. "Severus, you take after your mother so much. It's a miracle you smile though, you should do it more. Maybe you could find a mate."

She brushed a strand of raven hair out of his face, humming one of Mozart's compositions as she did so. "It took **you** 700 years! Don't lecture me." She tugged on a black lock and laughed. "You always loved that song, Sevvy, what happened." Everyone stared, amazed when their professor started singing a Japanese song, with a voice that echoed off the walls, and melted everyone's heart:

Gomen ne sunao ja nakute Yume no naka nara ieru Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen Ima sugu aitai yo Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight Denwa mo dekinai Midnight Datte junjou dou shiyou Haato wa mangekyou Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare Nandomo meguri-au Seiza no matataki kazoe Uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no Mirakuru romansu Mo ichido futari de weekend Kami-sama kanete happy-end Genzai kako mirai mo Anata ni kubittake Deatta toki no natsukashii Manazashi wasurenai Ikuseman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo Fushigi-na kiseki kurosu-shite Nandomo meguri-au Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu Shinjite iru no mirakuru romansu

The entire school broke into applause, and many 7th year boys cried. She looked fazed for a moment, until she said, "Ronald Weasley, Head Table, NOW." Ron looked….different, and he had a black and blue mark near his eye. "Due to your Ms. Brown's response to your objection to her…proposition, you will be transferred to Slytherin." She looked confused and then amazed. "That's 1,2,3,4,5,6,7….10?!" she counted. She turned to the other teachers. "We've made history!" They looked at her oddly. "Ten Fallen Angels in 1 generation!" The professors looked at her. "Ten?" She nodded. "I'll explain later." She swept out of the hall, scarlet cloak trailing behind her.

Ron took a seat at the Slytherin table, trying to ignore the dirty looks he received from the other Slytherins when he sat down. "Look Ron, I want to start over." Everyone stared as Draco Malfoy said this to Ron Weasley. "He was under the Impervius and the Crucio." Luna said in a voice that wasn't her own. "I sensed it. His arorua wasn't like all the humans own (a/n: in my story coming up, Change for the Better, Petunia will mention Harpeela are not human, but humanoids with an unusual beauty and grace. See my other story in my profile for more and PWEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS!!!), it was as if…he were possessed. Like Ginny, five years ago. He was not truly living." Luna looked back up at him and said, "What….what freed you?" Ron looked up, the look of a man that had seen an angel crossing his face. "She…she said her name was Stilleto. She had silver eyes, and her hair, it fanned out, like a Veela, red like mine, but the tips… they were white blond, and her wings were the same as her hair. There was an odd colored dementor, and she used a partonus. She said, 'Look at the mirror, Daddy, look beyond the glass."

Harry walked in the hall, thinking as he went. He didn't notice a dark figure watching him until a faint crashing noise was heard from the dungeons. "Severus?" Snape was hunched over a photo, complete with a 40 foot black wingspan. "Potter, what are you doing here?" he snarled. He picked up the photo. "Is this your mother?" Attearemea had a baby Severus and was blowing bubbles with him, laughing as she did. "That is none of your business!" he snapped. Harry's eyes welled up with tears. "I just wanted the help, sir. If you want, I'll go now."

He was turning to go when Severus muttered,

"Your worst enemy may turn out to be your greatest love."

Harry turned around, and murmured, "Is that something your mother told you?" He nodded. "You remind me a lot of her, Harry. You really do. She would willingly sacrifice for friends, family, even people she didn't know. I ignored my mother and father's teachings, and for that I beg your forgiveness. He kneeled and kissed Harry lightly on the hand. "Your mother was a Dark Arts Mistress, your father a Potions Master, am I correct?" Severus nodded.

"Therefore fueling your intrest?"

"Mama would constantly read her books to me at night. It was comforting."

Harry held out a long-fingered, feminine hand and pulled him up. Two minutes later, Harry had soft lips pressed against his. _He's kissing me! I can't believe it!_Much to Snape's surprise, he deepened the kiss. "Ah…detention at six?" Snape asked. Harry smiled innocently at him and said, "Okay."

The D.A.D.A classroom had been redecorated. The chairs were about 15 feet high, with plushy cushions that had a color for each house. The armrests had either a badger, eagle, snake, or griffin. They were in a circle around a large rose sapphire table, that had all sorts of magical items on it. "Wow." Ginny managed to gasp. The chamber was illuminated by a thousand candles, all glowing different colors. "Do you like it, students?" Their professor was sitting in the center of the table, as there was a hole and a chair like thiers, except it was black. She wore a scarlet, strapless, backout dress, and two wings were shimmering in the dim light, gray-blue, with a 30-feet wingspan.

"Welcome to your first Defense against the Dark Arts class for the year. I am your professor, Evangeline Laveanre." Please, sit in whatever chair has your house color." The chairs automatically lowered to the ground, and as soon as a student got on, it went back up. Hermione sat next to Harry, who was still having problems due to his injuries, while Pansy and Luna sat next to each other, talking about Japanese mages. Draco had taken a liking to Ron, and Blaise along with Neville, sat with him. Cho had settled next to Ginny. "Alright students, we are going to learn about the solemn art of Magical Types. There are 7 Types of Magic. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Light, Dark, and Unknown. You know what the first 6 are already, I'll explain the final one. Unknown is very rare and hard to control. It is a deep and sacred art, many have tried to control it and well…it didn't end pretty." The entire class winced. "And we're moving on." She adjusted her wings so that she didn't make herself uncomfortable. "I will place a charm so that your magical type will be determined. You will see a selected person's memories. When it wears off, go straight to lunch, and say this, 'Magica Incatras'." She cast the charm and Neville was thrust into a dark, warm abyss.

"W-W-W-W-Where am I? Who can hear me?" He got up, the darkness closing in on him. He found a light, and was floating above a small girl, with raven hair, and deepest blue-gray eyes, and was wearing an old-fashioned uniform that was used in Hogwarts around the 1300s. "Vampires can walk in daylight, Professor." She read, looking up every few seconds. "Very good Lady Lavearne." A red-haired lady was walking around the room, smiling with genuine happiness as she did.

The scene changed to a mid-spring's day, as she quietly did a report, and several girls came running up to her, red in the face and smiling. "Y-Y-You're Evangeline, right?" one asked. Evangeline looked up, face paler than usual, and a sickly look to her. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes." She stuttered, as the one speaking to her was Lustera Slytherin, granddaughter of Salazaar Slytherin. "You look paler than usual, Lady, are you alright?" She got up, staggering as she did. "Yes I am!" snapping, but she didn't make it far, because as she reach for her bag, and fell into deep oblivion.

She woke up, breathing heavily as she did. "Where am I?" She looked and there was Lustera, looking worried and stressed. "You've been out for a week now." Evangeline pulled on a loose strand of hair. "Hehehe…no kidding." She tried to get up, and lost balance. "Hey, don't move yet." Lustera caught her before she could hit the ground. "So…you're Evangeline." Evangeline nodded, and said, "I-I thank you." Lustera hugged her and said, "Anytime."

Five hundred years passed. Evangeline was standing in front of a headstone. It stated:

_Lustera__Siliva__Litsuai__Slytherin__ III_

_Born: June the 15__th__, in the year of 1305_

_Died: December the 1__st__, in the year of 1829_

_Loved and Missed by many,_

_Hat__ed by few._

Silent tears ran down her face. The wind swayed around her, once raven hair was gray with ebony streaks in them. "Well, goodbye Lustera…." She murmured and turned around, walking into the fog.

Neville felt himself thrust back into reality. He picked up his books and left.

Hermione left Harry in the Great Hall and went to a prefect bathroom to examine herself. Long mahogany hair with brownish tips fell into her now pale face. It was like an artist had taken a brush and enhanced her features. "'Ermione?" Fleur Delacour was standing next to her. "How 'av you been?" Hermoine's mouth went dry. She leaned forward, and heard Fleur murmur, "Zere is nothing that 'zill stop us, 'Ermoine. Zere not gonna get us, ma Cherie. She leaned more forward, and the space between them was closed. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Hermoine then broke the kiss, as there was a fight outside, and a sickeningly familiar voice could be heard.

"Under the decree of the….."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT A BLOODY DECREE, UMBRIDGE! WHY DID YOU JUST STORM IN HERE AND TELL ME MY FATHER HAS BEEN SENT TO AZKABAN FOR NO BLOODY GOOD REASON?!"

"He was an extremely dangerous werewolf, Ms. Lupin-**Black**."

Hermione went outside and saw a 2nd year she recognized as Sirius and Remus' daughter, Elva (I will have all the explanations in my upcoming story, please see my profile for more!). "So. You're looking to sack Professor Snape and Laveanre as well, huh?" She growled, showing rows of sharpened canines. "Yes. Yes I am." Umbridge retorted. A breaking sound was heard as Neville ran towards Professor McGonagall now, panting as she tried to make out his French. "What? Evangeline is what?" She glared daggers at Umbridge now, and went to see what the problem was.

The Quidditch field was completely destroyed, making groans rise from the crowd. A fox, a black phoenix, and a blonde cat were in the center around a gray hippogriff that had been appeared to have been shot down. "Aunt Tuney!" (I repeat: see my other story!!!) Harry ran towards his aunt, who changed back and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright? Good." A blonde girl, small but apparently sturdy, shouted, "I found him!" Harry smiled and ran towards his cousin, who was named Destiny. "Dest, how are you…?" She was crouched over a large black wolf….with wings. The wolf then opened large navy blue eyes marked with pain, bared glinting white teeth, and advanced towards them.

Me- Well, another cliffy.

All- Awww…….

Since you have all been good, will youu tell me if I should do a karaoke chapter?

Please R&R: Next Chapter: The Apprentice and Percy.


End file.
